Present
by Inumaru12
Summary: Request for Shining Ducky. JiraNaru. shonen-ai/yaoi. Naruto figured people would remember the other reason why this day was important to him instead. He never realized that someone would remember what it really was to him. one-shot


**Title:****Present**

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/comfort (kinda angst too)

**For:** **Shining Ducky**

**Prompt word:** Plushie

**Pairing requested:** JiraNaru (JiraiyaXNaruto)

**Warnings:** Shouta, shonen-ai, mild suicidal thoughts.

**Summery: **Naruto figured people would remember the other reason why this day was important to him instead. He never realized that someone would remember what it really was to him.

**Inumaru:** This was one of the requests I was asked to do. I hope you enjoy it **Shining Ducky**.

**Present**

A boy who was no older then thirteen lay on the floor of a clean apartment. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and were staring at the plain ceiling. His usual orange jump suit wasn't on him. His black top that was usually under it was on and his orange pants were off and neatly folded on his bed. He wore black and orange shorts that went to his knees. The tanned boy just lay there looking at the ceiling. If anyone were to come in and look at him they would think that he was deep in thought. But no one came and visited him so he didn't have to worry about questions.

The boy, Naruto as he was known by, was used to this ritual that he started years ago. Today was October 10th, the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the day the ground ran red with blood, the day the fourth Hokage took his very young self and sealed the monster into him, the day he became the village pariah, his birthday. Today he would stay indoors all day and clean. He would clean his apartment until it was so clean that there was no dirt at all. That keeps him and his thoughts busy until he was done. It was too early to go to bed and besides, who could sleep with all that noise outside?

His thoughts of neglect and the abuse he suffered went hand in hand with suicidal thoughts as he laid there. He was so deep in his thoughts he never heard the banging on his door or the voice calling his name.

Jiraiya, One of the Sannin, the creator of the most perverted books, and self-claimed super pervert, was banging on his protégé's apartment. When no one answered he took out the key he had and unlocked the door. He walked in and locked the door behind him. He called out to the boy as he walked in and stopped when he looked around. If he hadn't seen Naruto's shoes by the door he would've thought that he stepped in the wrong house. The house was so immaculately clean. Hell even the trash was shining clean. He called out to the boy again before making his way to his bedroom. There he saw the boy staring blankly at the ceiling as he lay on the floor. The Ero-Sannin knew that something wasn't alright. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" He said.

The blond haired boy blinked and looked up and saw Jiraiya staring down at him worridly. He blinked again.

"Ero-Sannin?" Naruto questioned. Jiraiya gave a small sigh and then bopped Naruto on the head.

"OWW! What was that for!?" Naruto yelled, glaring at the older man.

The older man also glared back but not as hard as Naruto.

"That's for scaring me and for calling me that name! I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya said with a huff. Naruto rolled his eyes before he realized something.

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, making Jiraiya think of a cute puppy before stamping the idea out of his head.

The long white haired man rummaged though his robes looking for something. "Ah ha!" He said when he found it. He pulled out a medium sized fox plushie that was in the pocket inside his robes. He then handed it to Naruto.

"Happy birthday Naruto." He said smiling at the blonde's shock face. His smile faded a little when Naruto continued to stare at him in incredulous shock. "What? Did you really think I would forget your birthday?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto said softly, looking away from his sensei's eyes and looking at the fox in his hand.

The older man frowned. "And why would I do that? I've know you for about a year now, I think it would be a bit difficult to forget your birthday." He said.

Naruto shrugged. "It was the day Kyuubi attacked Konoha…I guess that would be a difficult day to forget."

Jiraiya's frown deepened. Is that the only reason Naruto thought he remembered?

"How in the world would I forget my protégé's birthday? I got that for you as a gift also. It took me a while to find the perfect thing to get you." He smiled; proud of what he had chosen to get him.

The blond ninja's eyes widened again before biting his lip and hugging the fox plushie close to him, quivering. He took a deep whiff and could smell Jiraiya all on the fox. It calmed him a little but he then hiccupped and tears started to glisten in his eyes.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was starting to panic. He had never been very good at comforting people, just ask Tsunade, hell he didn't even know why Naruto was starting to cry. Was it bad he got him a fox plushie? He cursed in his mind as he wished he had gotten the frog plushie instead. He hesitantly began to rub circles in Naruto's back.

Naruto threw himself around Jiraiya and sobbed in the crook of his neck.

"T-Thank you. I-I've never gotten a present before." He sobbed.

Jiraiya felt shocked to realize that that was the reason he was crying. Not because the fox plushie gave him bad memories but because he had never gotten a present before. He would've at least thought that Sarutobi-sensei would've gotten him something.

After a couple minutes of sobs escaping from Naruto the boy calmed down a started to pull away from Jiraiya. The man hesitantly let him go, the feeling of warmth that was in his arms quickly disappearing.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled, ashamed from crying all over his sensei.

"Hey," The Sannin said, taking Naruto's chin and lifting it up so he would look up at him. "You have no reason to be sorry. How come no one has given you gifts before? How about Sarutobi-sensei or that young teacher you like, or even your teammates?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess it gives them bad memories for the ones who know about the fox and they don't want to relive it so they ignore the fact that it's my birthday and that's okay. They don't want to be in pain anymore." The fox boy said with sage like wisdom that made Jiraiya blink with mild shock. He was learning, the more he was around Naruto, that he wasn't a stupid little child he had thought at first.

"And your teammates?" He asked, dreading what the answer might be.

The boy gave a humorless chuckle. "That's all they are, and we are barely that." Naruto said. He then bit his lip gently. "They treat me like dirt really. Worse than that even. Sasuke just calls me a loser and insults me and Sakura just hits me along with call me names, and if I beat Sasuke at any thing or call him names she'll get mad at me." Naruto sighed.

Jiraiya felt rage course through him. How dare those two do such things! He wanted to find the two of them and bash their heads together. But he had to know.

"What about Kakashi?" He choked out, fiercely trying to keep the anger and promising death out of his voice.

Naruto shrugged. "He helps me as much as he can but he told me once that the council forced him to work with Sasuke more than he likes." He told him.

Jiraiya felt his anger lower just a bit but not enough to not go on a rampage.

"Ero-Sannin…"

Said person looked down and saw Naruto looking up at him clutching the front of his shirt. Jiraiya felt his anger slowly disappear as he looked into Naruto's sky blue eyes. He sighed as he realized that no matter how angry he was going to be the next time he saw the two brats that it didn't matter now because he needed to be calm for Naruto now. He ran a hand through Naruto's hair.

"Happy birthday Naruto." He said, smiling gently at him.

Naruto smiled back and leaned forward and kissed Jiraiya on the cheek.

"Thanks Ero-sannin! This is the best birthday yet!" He said as he hugged the plushie in his arms with a wide grin.

The toad Sannin blinked as he watched the young boy as he slowly brought his hand up to his cheek. His heart did a little dance in his chest. His thoughts about the kiss were interrupted as Naruto gave a big yawn. He smirked at the younger male.

"Tired much?" He asked.

"N-No-ahhh!" Yawned Naruto.

Jiraiya shook his head good naturally and then suddenly picked the blond up. Naruto let out an undignified squeak.

"H-hey! What do you think your doing?!" He asked.

"Putting you to bed." Replied Jiraiya. He then set him down gently on his bed but only after he pulled the covers back. As soon as Naruto's head hit the pillow he was already falling asleep.

"Mmm. Thanks Jiraiya." Naruto mumbled sleepily, his arms wrapped around the plushie in a firm grip.

The man smiled as Naruto said his real name and ruffled the boy's hair.

"We'll do this again next year. Sweet dreams Naruto." He said before he left the room and let Naruto fall into blissful sleep.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Well there you go. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review! My first ever JiraNaru. Lol.


End file.
